


el reflejo

by minigami



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los usos de un cuchillo son múltiples y variados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el reflejo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts), [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> sigh, es muy cortito y chorra. además, la sinopsis es engañosa, porque con eso podría ser porno perfectamente.

Llega al apartamento de madrugada y lo primero que hace es vendarse la mano izquierda con uno de los apósitos especiales de Bruce, para detener la hemorragia y evitar que se infecte. El cuchillo pasó de lado a lado, clavándola contra el suelo de madera carcomida y atravesando el guante.  
  
Lo segundo que hace es cambiar los códigos de acceso y reprogramar las cámaras de seguridad de todo el edificio.  
  
Luego se quita el traje y vuelve a la Mansión y a Alfred, que le espera en la Cueva con aguja, hilo y silencios llenos de decepción.  
Le arregla la mano como puede y luego le manda a casa, con la orden de visitar a Leslie a la mañana siguiente.  
  
Dick está en Nueva York y Damian está de patrulla con Steph, pero Bruce y su ausencia siguen a Tim cuando se sube en la moto y emprende el camino de vuelta a Crime Alley.  
  
Esa noche duerme frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

 

 

 

***

 

  
  
Cuando Jason llega al piso que tiene en el distrito financiero, aún tiene la adrenalina por las nubes.  
  
El sitio está en el sótano de un edificio que debería haber sido demolido en los ochenta, y cuando Jason enciende las luces, uno de los halógenos del techo chisporrotea y se apaga. El calentador sí que funciona, así que se mete en la ducha, separada del resto de la habitación con una cortina de plástico amarillento, y se lava la sangre y el sudor.  
  
El agua caliente desaparece sin avisar, y se lleva la adrenalina. Le deja limpio y entumecido y rodeado del gemir de las tuberías, que sigue y sigue y sigue cuando Jason reúne fuerza y gira las manillas pasadas de moda.  
  
Después de ducharse, se seca con una toalla de color indefinido y, como un autómata, enciende el sistema de seguridad y las alarmas y se pone uno de los calzoncillos polvorientos que encuentra en la caja de cartón bajo la cama. Luego se tumba en el colchón de gomaespuma, tapado con la manta de lana que había doblada encima y se coloca de espaldas a la pared, con la mirada fija en la pantalla del monitor y sin ser capaz de cerrar los ojos.  
  
El grifo de la ducha gotea, y cada vez que pasa un coche por la calle, la luz de los faros se cuela por la hilera de ventanas que hay en la pared, pegadas al techo. Le cuesta un milenio conciliar el sueño, y se despierta pronto, empapado en sudor y con el corazón en la garganta.  
  
Cuando se lava la cara en el lavabo del rincón, evitando su mirada en el espejo, no piensa en Tim, pero echa de menos su cuchillo favorito.


End file.
